Who knew?
by Countrychick14
Summary: Austin Moon is a huge pop star that just wants to go back to his roots. Ally is just a normal girl that, well, just doesn't care that he is coming to her home town. Ally's little sister, Lizzy, on the other hand is in love with him. What happens when Austin and Ally meet? Do they become friends or does Ally just hate him forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This fan ficion is going to be kind of like the movie **_**Starstruck**_**, but extremely twisted around and kinda different. I hope you enjoy it! *I do NOT own any of the Austin and Ally characters but I do own Lizzy and Emily***

Ally's POV

"God who cares Lizzy?! It's just a stupid pop star. Not like he will ever fall in love with you!"

"But he could if he just met me! I'm in all of his fan clubs and he sends out weekly texts to all of us. See? He cares."

I'm the one that is 16 here. I should be the one falling over a 16 year old pop star. Not my 13 year old sister.

"He doesn't even send them. I'm pretty sure that's all someone that works for him."

"But Ally! This is Austin Moon! And he's coming to Miami for 6 months!"

I turned around and walked away. He was just a stupid pop star. I wouldn't care if I ever saw him around or not.

I don't know how she is so obsessed with him. I mean yes his music is good but he's such a fake.

Dad was out of town for the next month at one of his stupid conventions. He's just lucky it's summer. I don't have to juggle school, work, music, and watching Lizzy all at the same time. He said we can decide the store hours for June so it would work for us. And by us I mean me. I don't think Lizzy will ever work in her life.

*later that night*

I turned on the news and what comes on? Nome other than Austin Moon and a big story about him living in Miami for 6 months.

"It's a minimal of 6 months. Longer depending on what happens." Austin says to the reporter. "I just want to be treated normal."

Yeah right. He wants everyone falling at his feet and doing whatever he wants.

I saw Lizzy come down stairs and walk to the front door. "Um where do you think you're going?"

"Pop star hunt with Emily."

"Kay. Whatever. Be safe."

Austin's POV

"I just wanted to be treated normal." I really did. I didn't want all of this. I don't even remember why I wanted to be famous anymore. I mean yes I do love singing and dancing but I just don't have the passion anymore.

I drove to my apartment. I might only be 16 but my parents rented out an apartment for me here. They do have lives back on California. They couldn't just drop what they were doing and move and I understand that. They are still going to pay everything so I don't have to work. Well actually it was my money so I was technically paying for everything.

My apartment was fully furnished and was on the other side of town that I grew up on. Yes it sounds a bit weird but I figured there would be less people with camaras looking for me over here. It is just down the road from the mall. Maybe I will have to hit that up tomorrow.

*the next day*

Ally's POV

Lizzy finally got home last night at around midnight and I could finally go to bed. I planned on opening the shop for a bit today.

I headed to the mall which was right down the road from my house.

I got to Sonic Boom and unlocked the door at about 10 o'clock. I didn't think very many people would show, but my dad would kill me if I didn't have it open a whole lot even if he left the hours up to me.

It was about 1 o'clock and only 2 people had been in so far. That's when I heard a bunch of screaming girls. Then all of a sudden there was a boy that ran in and locked the doors behind him when just then a mob of girls ran into the doors.

"I am so sorry. I didn't know what to do. They just won't leave me the fuck alone."

"Well I was going to lock it in a few minutes anyway for lunch but this works to. I'm Ally."

"Austin Moon. Now please don't go all fan girl if you're a fan. I'm tired of this shit."

"Oh. My. GOD! It's THEE Austin Moon! I have been waiting for this day forever!"

"Shit."

"Don't worry. I'm kidding."

"You aren't a fan of my music?"

"No I'm a fan of your music; I'm just not going to fall all over you. I just don't see the point in falling all over stars. Not like they will ever date you or anything like that."

"You have a point there. I used to be in love with Hayden Panettiere. Total bitch." **(A.N: absolutely nothing against Haden panettiere. I just needed a name! Love her!)**

I laughed. "I could see that."

"Do you mind if I hang out here until all of them leave?" He said pointing to the mob of girls.

"Sure I guess. Just don't touch anything unless you are buying it and no eating in the store."

I took my book and went up to the practice room. I sat down at the piano and found the song I was working on.

_They wanna know know know _

_Your name name name _

_They want the girl girl girl_

_With game game game_

_And when they look look look _

_Your way way way_

_You're gonna make make make em do a double take_

"That song would be better if you sped it up. Here like this."

"Um what are you doing up here? I thought you were staying down stairs."

"I heard music and it sounded amazing, so I came to see what it was. Sorry."

"No its okay I guess. You think it was good?"

"I think I can make that song huge. Let me prove it to you. Let me and my best friend Dez make a video tonight with it. My version. And if it doesn't have 1 million views within 24 hours I will leave you alone forever but if it gets more than 1 million, I want you to be my song writer."

"I thought you wrote your own songs."

"No. My song writer just quit. I need someone new and amazing."

"Here. You have 24 hours. Wow me pop bitch."

"No need to get hasty here." Then he walked out of the song room. What just happened?

**Hey there! I know for you guys that have read my other stories are wondering why I haven't updated. Well this is why. This idea has been stuck in my head and every time I went to write it popped into my head. For those of you that have no idea what I'm talking about check out my other fan fictions "Its complicated" and the sequel "Did it just get more complicated?" review and tell me what you thought! Until next time, stay awesome!**


	2. Chapter 2

***I got great reviews from you guys! Thank you! This is going to be kind of a filler chapter but has a lot of key things that will come back later in the story. Enjoy!**

Austin's POV

I headed down stars. I can do this. I have 24 hours to get 1 million hits on a video that I haven't even made yet. I decided I needed to call up Dez.

"Yo Dez. Yeah it's me Austin. I need your help. We need to make a music video. I found this girl that wrote an amazing song. I need 1 million hits in 24 hours. Sweet I'll be right over."

When I got to Dez's house, he had his camera out and ready to go. "So what's the song? I need to get going on an idea if you want this done within the next few hours." I handed him the song. "Jesus dude. This is really good."

"I know! And I want all of the credit to go to Ally Dawson."

"Ally wrote this?! I didn't know she wrote songs!"

"You know her?"

"Yeah. I used to hang out with them when I and her best friend Trish had a thing going but it kind of faded out and we haven't talked in a while."

"Okay dude. You get going on an idea for the video. I'm going to go record it. Be back in a jif."

I ran upstairs to the recording booth. I recorded it and had it all finished within about 2 hours, including all of the musical instruments. I ran down stairs to Dez when I was done. "Got a good idea? The song is all recorded and ready to go."

"Yeah. I have the prefect idea for it. We are going to do a mash up video of you singing and playing all of instruments. It will be super quick to make."

"Sweet! Let's go."

We got the video up at almost midnight and crashed shortly after that.

Ally's POV

There was no way a video like that was up already. Absolutely no way. I was dumbfounded.

I had gotten a notification that Austin Moon and up loaded a new video (I followed so I would know when the video was up and going). It was an amazing video and the song sounded really good. But I just couldn't get over some of the comments.

"Whoever Ally Dawson is, she writes amazing songs."

"New sound for Austin Moon and it sounds better than the old."

They just kept coming. By the time I go up in the morning at 8, the video had over 1 million comments and 6 million views. Almost everything was positive.

I went to the store to find Austin standing outside the locked doors. "Over 7 million views in counting Ally Dawson. So do we have a deal or what?"

I unlocked the door. "I don't know Austin. This is all surreal."

"I'll give you a week to think about it okay? I will not give up on you Ally Dawson!" He said as he left the store.

I just didn't know. I loved music but could I really do this? I'm so scared of messing up.

The thought was on my mind all day. I couldn't focus on work, so I decided to lock up because there was no one there.

I got home and Lizzy came over to me and started freaking out. "You wrote a song for Austin Moon?! How did you even meet him?! How did he get your song?! It sounds amazing and the video is even cooler! There are 9 million views!"

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. "Breath Lizzy. Breath. He came into the store after a mob girls ran after him. He needed a place to hang out asked if it was okay. I told him yes and I went to the practice room and I didn't know he had come up when I was playing my song. It's not that big a deal."

"NOT THAT BIG A DEAL?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! This is huge! You wrote a song that THEE Austin Moon made huge!"

"I'll be in my room." I walked up to my room and layed down on my bed. It was such a big decision. And I couldn't call Trish because she's just money crazy. I find it weird that I haven't heard from her about this whole Austin Moon, Ally Dawson song thing.

I was just laying on my bed, staring at the sealing, thinking and my phone went off. There's probably the devil herself. I picked up my old flip phone and looked at the text.

_Hey Ally, it's Austin. The store was closed when I went to find you_

**Austin? How did you get my number?**

_Dez gave it to me_

**Well what do you want**

_Do you want to…umm…hang out?_

Did Austin Moon just ask me to hang out? Nothing could make this weirder.

**Umm sure I guess. What are we going to do?**

_Not sure yet. You'll find out. _

**Whatever. **

I sent him my address and he was there in about 20 minutes.

I ran downstairs and grabbed my bag off the counter. Lizzy was sitting on the couch. "Don't wait up." I said as I headed out the door.

"Where are you-"

I cut her off by shutting the door. I bet she just rolled her eyes at me.

I got in Austin's car. "Nice car."

"Thanks."

"Now what do you want?"

"What? I can't just hang out with you?"

"No. You're a pop star. Obviously you want something."

"You can't pull that card on me. I don't want to be known as Austin Moon the pop star. I just want to be, well, just plain old Austin Moon."

"Yeah okay. Whatever."

"Why are you being like this?"

"This is not what I planned. I didn't want any of this. You're just a stupid pop star. There's no way you want me. A stupid little high school girl that has stage fright so she can't even sing her own music."

"Wait. You have stage fright? How many songs do you have unheard if you won't sing them to people?"

"Enough for you to have an album and a half out by next week."

"Ally, your so much more than what you think. You're a very talented girl."

I couldn't believe my ears. He actually gave me a compliment.

We got to the top of a huge hill in the middle of nowhere. And I mean nowhere. He pulled over the side of the road and turned the car off. "What are you doing?"

"Come on. I want to show you something."

"Whatever." I got out and followed him to the edge of road. My mouth dropped. "This is the most beautiful view I have ever seen. How did you find it?"

"See that cabin right over there? And the lake right next to it? That is the lake house my parents bought. They never liked living in the city and since I was 5 and doing commercials, they had extra income so they decided to move farther out. It was nice living out here. Away from the hustle and bustle of town. It was quiet and peaceful."

I gasped. "Is Austin Moon opening up about his life? Something he never did to reporters?"

"Yes. I want you to see I'm not a bad guy. I am human. At least let me try to show you the real me?"

Austin's POV

I wanted to show Ally the real me. She doesn't think there is anything to me. Just a stupid little pop star. There was more to me. Normally I wouldn't do this for absolutely anybody. But there is just something about her. Something I just can't put my finger on.

***So what did you guys think? I seriously want to know what you guys liked and what you hated. Every little detail. I know that wasn't much from Austin, but I just needed to get a little from him. Comment what you think and don't be shy! Until next time, stay awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

***Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I updated and I'm sorry! I've been reading a lot of other fan fictions. One that I've been reading is that Ally's parents got a divorces and Ally's 57 year old mom starts dating the 24 year old Austin Moon. It's really cool because it's so different. Check it out it's called **_**In Love With my Mothers Boyfriend **_**by sisiloveauslly. But keep reading my story! Here's Ch. 3! Enjoy! **

Austin's POV

I needed to prove to her I wasn't like the other celebrities. I just didn't understand why I felt like I had too.

"This is breath taking Austin and that cabin would be amazing to live in."

I turned her towards me. "Ally, what can I do to change your mind about me?"

"I don't know but you're on the right track."

That's when the idea hit me. "Come on. I have a surprise for you."

"I hate surprises!" **(A/N: did anyone notice that they changed that in the show? Ally used to hate surprises but now loves them. Or am I just a weirdo that noticed that? Leave a review and tell me I'm not crazy!) **

"You'll love this one. Come on and get in the car." She got in reluctant but whatever. She will love this.

I backed the car up and turned around. I turned onto the little dirt road.

"Austin do you know where you're going?"

"Of course."

She rolled her eyes. I knew exactly where we were headed. I drove on for about 5 more minutes and it popped me out right by the log cabin.

"Austin what are we doing down here? Can we go in or something?"

"The thing I didn't tell you is that we never actually sold this place. Of course being famous I get a lot of money but my parents get a lot because I'm only 16. And they are also my managers. We come here sometimes when we all need a break."

We got out and walked up to the house and I found the spare key. I unlocked the door and Ally walked in.

"Wow Austin! This is amazing!"

"Oh hey come here. This guitar right here was my first one. That's what got me started in music."

"That looks really cool. Music is my life if you haven't noticed. My dad opened Sonic Boom when I was 2. You can say music is in my blood. My sister on the other hand is into music but not like the instruments or writing. It's more of a pop idol affair."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she only listens to one person and is completely obsessed with him."

"She's obsessed with Justin Bieber isn't she? Damn beliebers."

"No you idiot. She's obsessed with you!"

She's obsessed with me? Seriously? I couldn't believe that someone related to Ally Dawson was obsessed with me. "Seriously?"

"Yes. She flipped out on me earlier because I knew you and didn't tell her and also said that the only reason my song was cool was because you sang it."

"Damn. She is obsessed. Pretty bad too. I'll have to meet her when I drop you off. I could meet your mom and dad too. If that's not weird."

"Well um it's a little hard to meet my mom and dad."

"And why is that Miss Dawson."

"Don't call me that. And well my dad is out of town for a month for a music convention and my mom um well…."

"What Als?"

"She passed away when I was 8."

"Oh Als. I'm sorry. I didn't know..."

"It's okay. I know you didn't. It's still hard though. Living without her. She was like my best friend and always understood me. She was amazing."

I walked over to her and gave her a hug because it looked like she was going to cry. "So it's just you and your sister at the house?"

"Yeah. Lizzy and I get along pretty well. But neither of us cooks so it's normally frozen or takes out for food at that house."

"Well then. Food is on me tonight. Whatever you guys want."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know but I want to. Come on. Let's go to the car."

Ally's POV

Maybe I was wrong about Austin. Maybe he could be a good guy. We were walking out of the front door and he locked it. He walked in front of me down the steps. Being clumsy me, I tripped and almost fell of my face.

"Whoa there."

Austin turned and just the right time and caught me. Our faces were so close I could smell the mint from his gum. "You okay Als?" I was to busy getting lost in those eyes to hear what he said. "Ally? Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah I'm okay." He put me back on my feet and held my hand I walked down the rest of the steps. When I got to the bottom he let go and started walking to the car. Why did I strangely with him didn't let go of me hand…?

We decided to get Chinese and head back to my house. I knew Lizzy's favorite so I got her the chicken she likes.

We were headed back to my house when I thought I should give Austin the heads up. "Okay so my sister is going to be all over you and isn't really going to leave you alone and if she gets to annoying just tell her she is. Pretty sure she will listen to you more than me."

"It's okay Ally. I can handle it." He smiled at me and patted my leg. I was lucky it was dark because I was pretty sure I was blushing. But I didn't know why. No way in hell I had a crush on Austin Moon. That was my sister.

We got to my house and we walked up to the front door. I walked in first. "Lizzy! I'm home and I have Chinese for dinner."

She yelled from the living room, "Well it's about damn time! Where have you been?!"

"Well get off your lazy ass and you will see."

"God what and ever."

I walked into the kitchen and put the Chinese down and Austin followed me. I was getting out the food when Lizzy walked in. "Okay so where the hell…HOLY FUCK its AUSITN MOON! You were with him and didn't let me come with?!"

"He asked me if I wanted to hang out. Not you. So Austin this is Lizzy and Lizzy, Austin. Now here's your dinners. Now off the living room for the next movie."

"Movie?"

"Every night we watch a different movie when we eat dinner. We do it every time dad is out of town. What's the next movie Lizzy?"

"Um Teen Beach Movie. We can watch something else if you want Austin. It could be weird watching yourself."

"Guys it's fine."

We popped it in and half way through we had moved all the furniture and he was teaching Lizzy how to dance. She was being surprisingly cool with Austin. "Come on Als! Join us!" Austin said.

"I'm a horrible dancer."

"You have to do this scene. We both know your good at falling!" Lizzy said. I hated her so much right now.

Austin sat down next to me and did his puppy dog face. "Pwitty pwease Awy?"

"You're such a bitch. Fine."

He stood me up on the couch and told me when to fall. I fell into his arms and we locked eyes. His deep brown eyes. I could get lost in them. He just kept staring into my eyes. For a moment everything disappeared.

"Um guys? Done yet?"

"Oh…um…yeah. Austin put me down but I didn't want him to. He went back to dancing with Lizzy. At the end of the movie I was laughing so hard at them. They are hysterical to watch.

"I had a lot of fun guys but it's like midnight. I should probably head home. Thanks for everything guys."

"I'll walk you out." I said.

"It was great meeting you Lizzy. I'll see you later."

"Good to meet you too. See you soon I hope. I'm headed to bed. Night Ally."

I walked Austin to the door. "Thanks for the food. You didn't have to do that."

"But I wanted to. We should hang out again soon. Are you working tomorrow? I'll try and swing by and see you. Maybe you can show me some more songs."

"Maybe. And thanks for everything you did with Lizzy. I haven't seen her this happy in forever."

"It was fun. Maybe I need to come over every night for food and a movie."

"We'll talk. Good night Austin."

"Night Als." He leaned down and gave me a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered into my ear. That sent chills down my spine.

He left and I walked up stairs with a smile on my face.

"Someone has a crush on Austin. And a big one at that."

"You're the only one with a crush on him here Lizzy." And with that I headed to bed.

***And there's chapter 3! So what did you guys think?! I only got 2 reviews on the last chapter! I want to know your guys thoughts! I hope you enjoyed it and be sure to review! Until next time, stay awesome!***


	4. Chapter 4

***Hey guys! I seriously love writing this story. It's been fun. But I seriosusly also need more feedback! Please please please review! This chapter very back and forth between Ally's and Austin's POV. Heres chapter 4, enjoy!***

Austin's POV

I got in my car and just sat there for a minute. Just thinking.

I started the car and drove home.

I tried to go to bed but I just couldn't sleep. I looked at the clock, 3:30 a.m. I could not sleep for the life of me. So I picked up my phone.

"Ally? You up?"

"Yeah I couldn't sleep. What's wrong?"

"I cant sleep. Want to go get some ice cream?"

"Austin it's 3:30, I don't think anywhere will be open."

"I know a place."

"Of course you do."

"So is that a yes?"

"Yeah sure."

"Be there in 15."

She hung up and I jumped up and got dressed. Why did I feel excited? It was just ice cream with a friend.

But it was weird, normally I call Cassidy when I can't sleep.

Ally's POV

I got up quick and got dressed and through on a little make up. The only hard part was getting out of the house without my sister noticing me or her getting up.

I hurried down stairs and quietly opened the door and shut it. Austin arrived about 30 seconds later and I hoped in.

"Where are we going?

"Theres a place on the outside of town. It's open 24 hours and they have amazing food and desert."

I was lucky I could get passed my sister so good. She's normally still up and always asks me what I'm doing. Why did it feel like something was up?

We got to the place Austin was talking about and he was right it was on the very outside of town and just a little hole in the wall.

We sat down in the very back in the corner. Surprisingly there were 2 other couples in there.

The waiter came over and took our orders. I got the biggest bowl of fruity mint swirl they had and Austin got cookie dough in the same size. We sat in silence for a good 5 minutes. "So.." we both said at the same time.

"Go ahead Ally."

"No you go."

"No really Ally. What were you going to say?"

"I've been thinking a lot lately."

"About what?"

Austin's POV

My heart started racing. Why was my heart racing? I didn't even know what she was going to say. Was she going to say she liked me? Or that she wanted to date me? Jesus Austin stop thinking.

"About what?"

"About being your song writer." Oh yeah. That. I forgot about that.

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Yes."

"Yes?! You will do it?"

"Yes!"

"What made you change your mind? For a while there I thought you were going to say no."

"Oh just nothing. Don't worry about it."

Ally's POV

What made me change my mind? Oh you know the normal teenage crush on your average pop star. What was I thinking trying to work with someone that I had a crush on?! Especially one that already had a girlfriend of 2 years. I can't believe I admitted I had a crush on Austin Moon. But I didn't fall for his looks or his money or his fame. I feel for his heart. And I'm back to being a stupid little teenager with a crush. How cheesy?

"What were you going to say?"

"Oh um well, I think I'm going to invite Cassidy out to stay for a little bit. I miss her."

My heart sank. Why did he have to be in a stupid relationship?! "That should be fun." I said with a fake smile on my face. I couldn't let him know I was slowly dying inside.

"I think you will really like her. She's really sweet and nice."

"I bet." She would have to be to be dating someone like you.

Austin's POV

My palms were all sweaty after I told her that. Little did she know, I just wanted to see if I still had feelings for her. I was falling hard for Ally but I didn't know if it was because she was just a girl to hang out with while I missed Cassidy or if I was really falling for her.

"She's a sweat heart."

Our ice cream came and we ate it in silence. Why did that make it so awkward? Was I the reason it was so awkward?

Ally's POV

I'm the biggest idiot ever. Thinking I had a chance with Austin Moon. I was out of my mind.

When we were done, Austin took me home. He pulled up out front at about 5 a.m.

"I had a lot of fun Al's."

"Me too." I leaned over and hugged him. I pulled away and we were face to face. So close I could smell his breath. I wanted to kiss him so bad but I knew it was wrong.

Before I knew what was happening his lips were on mine. I returned the kiss until I remembered Cassidy and I pulled away fast.

"I am so sorry Ally. I didn't mean to. Now I fucked this whole thing up didn't I?"

What was he talking about? "No. I like it. It's just…it's wrong. You're dating Cassidy."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Austin, it's okay I just cant do that to Cassidy. She had you first. And you obiously still want her if you are inviting her here."

"Ally I like you. I do. I just gotta sort things out with Cassidy first. I'm sorry I did that."

"It's okay."

I got out of the car and headed to the front door. I wasn't mad. Honestly, I wasn't. At least I knew he felt the same way.

I snuck in only to find my sister in the kitchen. "So how was your date with Austin?"

"It wasn't a date. He has a girlfriend. We just needed to talk. That's all."

"Is that why you left the house mysteriously at 3:30? To meet Austin and kiss him behind his girlfriends back?"

"It was an accident. I pulled away if you didn't notice."

"Yeah whatever. So what did you guys need to talk about?"

"Well neither of us could sleep so we went out for ice cream at this little 24 hour place on the outside of town. I told him I yes to being his song writer."

"Yeah whatever."

***So there it is! Please please please review! I will love you forever if you do. So now you know Ally says yes to be Austin's song writer and they also both have feelings for each other but Cassidy is in the way of them! And that kiss! Please review! Until next time, stay awesome!**


End file.
